Es Krim
by fa0107
Summary: Pada akhirnya mereka memakan es krim itu berdua dengan Winwin yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yuta seraya disuapi oleh kekasihnya. Winwin rasa ia tidak akan menyesal punya kekasih seperti Yuta. Meskipun sedikit menyebalkan, hehe. Tag: Yuwin, Yuta, Winwin, Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Sicheng, NCT, WayV, NCT 127. RnR Please? :)


Es Krim

YuWin

Yuta x Winwin

Nakamoto Yuta x Dong Sicheng

.

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE! YAOI! TYPO! OOC PARAH:V

BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN LAGSUNG MINGGAT:)

Semua tokoh yang ada di cerita ini bukan punyaku, meskipun aku pengen:"

TAPI ALUR CERITA MURNI DARI AKU(!)

Bila ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain, itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, oke?

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore.

Dorm Nct 127.

Saat ini hanya ada beberapa member di dorm tersebut. Sebagian lainnya sedang menjalani jadwal individual.

Tetapi anehnya, meski sudah sore cuacanya terasa seperti siang hari. Panas, begitu menurut Yuta. Satu-satunya member Jepang Nct itu sedang menonton anime di kamarnya. Merasa kamarnya semakin panas, ia pun beranjak menuju dapur. Mencari sesuatu untuk menyegarkan diri.

_Ah, lebih baik aku mandi dulu. _

Akhirnya dia malah masuk kamar mandi dan keluar sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Kembali ke dapur, dia mencoba untuk mencari lagi. Sayangnya, tidak ada perubahan. Ketika membuka freezer, ide tiba-tiba datang ke kepalanya.

"Winwin-ah~"

Yang dipanggil tidak bereaksi, tetap berbaring sambil menghadap ke tembok. Sibuk dengan ponselnya, apalagi air pods terpasang di telinga asimetrisnya.

"Winwinie!"

Yuta menggoyangkan badan Winwin setelah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Winwin.

"Oh, ada apa hyung?"

"Ayo ikut aku~"

"Kemana? Dan hentikan itu, menjijikkan,"

"Minimarket di depan. Aku ingin es krim, Win~"

"Ya sudah, pergi sendiri sana. 'Kan cuma di depan?"

"Temani aku~"

"Malas,"

"Ya sudah, awas saja kalau kau minta es krimku!" Ujar Yuta merajuk, dia keluar kamar Winwin dengan kakinya yang menghentak-hentak lantai. Winwin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yuta yang beranjak keluar. Katanya lelaki gunung, kelakuan macam bocah. Ada-ada saja hyung yang satu itu. Setelah itu, Winwin yang memang bosan pun mulai mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk menaruh ponsel serta air pods-nya. Memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Winwin tidak terbangun sama sekali sampai tengah malam. Begitu dia bangun, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Itu berarti dia sudah tidur selama enam jam.

_A__staga, sepertinya aku tidur mati_

Ia lapar. Biasanya jika makan malam, member yang sudah tertidur memang dibiarkan. Kasihan, begitu kata Taeyong. Muka sangar hati hello kitty memang. Saat dia membuka kulkas, hanya ada bahan makanan mentah. Buah atau telur pun tak ada. Dan ketika freezer dibuka, ia menemukanㅡes krim. Tentu saja Winwin tidak lupa kejadian tadi sore. Itu terjadi tepat sebelum dia tidur.

_Masa bodo, Yuta hyung pasti sudah tidur_

Ia mengambil es krim bucket kecil itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka rasa itu, tapi siapa sih yang menolak makanan saat sedang kelaparan?

Winwin membawa es krim itu ke ruang tengah. Ia menyalakan TV dengan volume kecil dan mencari acara yang bisa dia tonton. Variety show menjadi pilihannya. Terlalu fokus dengan tontonan dan es krimnya, Wiwin tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di ruangan itu.

_**Sret!**_

"Ah! Ya!" Refleks, Winwin melihat ke arah es krimnya diambil.

"Yuta hyung?!"

"Heh, tadi kau tidak mau kuajak beli es krim, tapi sekarang?"

"Aku lapar! Aku kan tidur seharian tadi," Winwin melemparkan protes ke hyung-nya yang sedang berdiri di belakang sofa itu.

"Iya, sampai kukira kau mati," Yuta menanggapi sambil menmakan es krim di tangannya.

_Hyung satu ini, tadi manis sekali, sekarang sudah jadi setan_

"Mau?"

"Mau! Hyung! Kembalikan~" Winwin meraih es krimnya yang dijauhkan dari sofa oleh Yuta.

"Ppoppo juseyo~"

"Mwoㅡ"

Yuta malah semakin gencar menggodanya melihat mata Winwin melebar. Dia menunjuk pipinya berkali-kali sambil tetap memakan es krimnya. Winwin memutar matanya. Kenapa hyung yang satu ini pintar sekali sih modusnya.

"Baiklah!" ㅡsetelah berperang batin lumayan lama, dan Yuta yang terus memakan es krim itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan egonya.

"Sini, hyung!"

Yuta mendekat, dia berdiri di belakang sofa dengan siku yang ditumpukan ke sofa tersebut. Muka Winwin memerah ketika wajah mereka semakin dekat. Ia mencoba untuk mencuri es krim itu dari tangan Yuta, tapiㅡ

"Eits, tidak boleh. Tepati kata-katamu, Win,"

Winwin semakin cemberut mendengarnya.

Sialnya, ketika dia tinggal sedikit lagi mencium pipi Yuta, Yuta menggerakkan kepalanya dan mencium Winwin di bibir.

"Hmpㅡ!"

Parahnya lagi, Yuta tidak langsung melepaskannya, masih bermain-main sebentar dengan bibir Winwin.

"Apa itu?!"

"Itu ppoppo," Jawab Yuta tenang seraya mengambil satu suapan dari es krimnya.

"Tapi tadiㅡ ARH!" Winwin langsung menenggelamkan mukanya yang memerah sempurna bagai tomat di bantal sofa. Yuta yang melihatnya hanya tertawa puas.

"Aigoo, manisnya pacarku ini~"

Yuta berjalan memutar, duduk di samping Winwin yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa di sela kakinya yang menekuk ke atas. Tangan Winwin memeluk erat-erat kedua kakinya.

"Ayo, hey, katanya mau es krim?"

Perlahan, Winwin mengangkat wajahnya yang masih cemberut.

"Hahaha! Ya tuhan, kau kenapa lucu sekali sih~" Yuta mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

"Sini, aku suapi,"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, hyung,"

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidak bisa? Aku memaksa,"

"Uh... Baiklah,"

Pada akhirnya mereka memakan es krim itu berdua dengan Winwin yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yuta seraya disuapi oleh kekasihnya. Sambil menonton televisi yang menayangkan suatu acara dan selingan pembicaraaan kecil.

"Di mini market tadi aku melihat boneka anak ayam, lucu sekali,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Karena aku langsung teringat padamu. Aku bahkan punya pacar yang lebih imut dr sebuah boneka, hehe,"

"Apaan sih hyung,"

"Kau malu? Kau malu?"

"Tidak! Ish, jangan dekat-dekat!"

_Ah, quality time yang manis, bukan?_

Winwin rasa ia tidak akan menyesal punya kekasih seperti Yuta. Meskipun sedikit menyebalkan, hehe.

ㅡ THE END ㅡ

Ketemu lagi.

Ehe.

Ini hanya ditulis dalam setengah jam. Ada kesalahan? Review. Ada kekurangan? Review. Biar aku bisa _improve_ tulisanku.

Hatiku greget sendiri baca ini karena aku nulisnya sambil ngebayangin mereka kayak begini sungguhan huhu

Dan, yah, aku kangen YuWin. Banget sampe rasanya mau nangis. Mana ff di ffn ini sedikit yang update, dan aku ga terlalu suka wattpad, oke. Di wattpad itu enak buat author, ga enak buat yang baca menurutku:"

Entah kenapa, aku merasa author yang karyanya legend(menurut aku) di ffn ini memutuskan untuk hilang:"

Aku udah nemu beberapa author untuk diikuti sih, dan karya mereka gak kalah bagus. Hanya aja aku kangen author2 dulu dan event2 yang kyknya udah gaada lagi di ffn:"

Pada kemana semua coy:"

Tentang first snow... itu... aku pengen bikin johnny pov but i dont have any idea how to write it:"

Mau bikin sequel dr ten pov, udah setengah jadi tapi gak sreg...

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review di ff sebelumnya:*

Udah dulu yak bacotannya, See you!


End file.
